Loss of Faith
by leefert
Summary: Fanfic based on Faith


Bosco: Welcome to March. The beginning of spring. Of course, the weather normally Doesn't want to cooperate. This year is no different. New York is like a Winter Wonderland. But it's not a Wonderland. It seems more like hell.  
  
There is snow falling. There is about four inches of snow on the ground. It's the end of another shift. Bosco walks out of the station, he sees Kim standing at the curb watching the snow. He picks up a snowball and throws it at her. It hits her square in the stomach. He laughs.  
  
Kim: Hey.  
  
She picks up a snowball and throws it at Bosco. He ducks behind and RMP. He already has an arsenal of snowballs piled by a wheel.  
  
Bosco: Come here, we'll get everyone else.  
  
They hide in wait. Their unsuspecting victims walk out. DK, Walsh, Jimmy, and Lombardo exit the firehouse. Kim and Bosco start pelting them with snowballs. They start throwing them back. Davis comes out and gets hit by a snowball thrown by Jimmy. He laughs and throws one at Taylor who is exiting the firehouse. Carlos is close behind and caught in a crossfire. He joins in. Sully watches the snowball fight through a window. He laughs and heads for the roof. He is going to get the best of the situation. Faith walks out of the station and gets pelted by dozens of snowballs.  
  
Faith: (laughing) This is war!  
  
Taylor catches Davis not looking and tackles him in a snowpile. They wrestle around a little. Everyone begins getting pummled by snowballs from the roof. Sully is enjoying himself up there. Everyone starts throwing them back his way, but he has the castle. The bucket boys begin pummeling Kim and Carlos. Bosco and Faith are hitting each other. Sully is laughing because he can pick and choose his targets. He starts firing snowballs at Taylor and Davis. Around midnight the gang disperses. Faith decides to get the last laugh on Bosco. She puts a handful of snow down his coat and runs down the street. He chases after her. He slips and falls on some ice. Kim and Faith immediately start laughing at him and each walks over to him.  
  
Kim: You okay Boz? (she can't stop laughing) Bosco: (half insulted) Yeah fine.  
  
Faith and Kim hold out their hands to help him up. He gets the last laugh and pulls them into the snow. He gets up and runs to his car. Faith and Kim continue to throw snowballs at him. They laugh some more and then each gets up and heads home.  
  
It had been a really stressful day for the crews. They were just happy to let off some steam and the snowball fight was the perfect way to do it.  
  
It was around 6 PM, there was snow on the ground. Bosco and Faith had finished responding to a domestic violence call when they heard a loud crash and kids screaming. They ran to the scene to find a horrific accident.  
  
Faith: 55 David to Central we have a multiple MVA with possible fatalities. Notify EMS And Fire.  
  
They started going through the victims. There were 10 children playing in the park. The pileup slide directly into them. There were 6 cars involved. A drunk driver touched it all off. Bosco finds the driver who started it. He reeks of alcohol.  
  
Bosco: Get out of the car! Drunk: Sorry officer. Bosco: Get the hell out of the car before I pull you out!  
  
The drunk gets out of the car. Bosco throws him on the hood and arrests him for drunken driving.  
  
Drunk: I'm sorry officer, I only had a few beers to blow off some steam. Bosco: I'm gonna need to blow off some steam. You hit children playing in the park! There are already 4 kids dead because you had to blow of some steam.  
  
Faith is watching Bosco as she is trying to help the victims. Bosco throws the drunk in the back of the RMP.  
  
Drunk: I'm sorry officer. Bosco: Shut the hell up!  
  
Bosco slams the door and goes to help out. Fire and EMS are arriving on the scene. Davis and Sully also arrive. Bosco kneels down to help a little boy.  
  
Bosco: Doc! Get over here. Doc: What do you have Bosco? Bosco: This kid, he's bleeding pretty bad.  
  
Doc gets over to Bosco and sees that the kid's leg was crushed. Bosco wanted to puke so bad, but he wanted to stay strong for the kid. Doc gave Bosco a mournful look, the kid probably wasn't going to make it. They loaded him onto a bus and sent him to Mercy. The crew takes an hour or so to get the mess cleaned up. Bosco and Faith get back into the car to take the driver to the station.  
  
Drunk: Is everyone okay?  
  
Bosco was red. Faith looked at him, but couldn't get a word out.  
  
Bosco: I told you earlier jagoff, you have the right to remain silent. I expect you to stay Quiet! Shut up!  
  
They drive back to the station in silence. Bosco pulls him out of the car and pushes him up the stairs into the precinct. The officer at the desk looks at him.  
  
Officer: 5 dead, o few others critical. Bosco: Well jagoff looks like you're going to jail for a real long time. At least 5 Vehicular homicides. Drunk: (in tears) I'm sorry. Bosco: Tell that to the families of those kids you killed! Faith: Bosco, that's enough! Put him in his cell and calm down.  
  
They put the drunk in a cell. Bosco goes into the locker room to change his blood soaked uniform. Faith walks in.  
  
Faith: What's your problem? Bosco: My problem? My problem is that this jagoff starts a car accident that kills Children. Do you not have a problem with that? Faith: Yeah, I do have a problem with that. But, I also have a problem when my partner's actions border along the lines of police brutality. Bosco: That wasn't brutal. Faith: I watched you book him. That was a little rough. Bosco: God! I can't do anything around here! Faith: Just chill out, let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry.  
  
Bosco finishes changing and they go to grab some dinner.  
  
Sully and Davis are driving around. They too are on their way to get dinner.  
  
Sully: What's bothering you? Davis: That accident. Parks are supposed to be safe places to send kids. Sully: I know. Try not to let it get to you.  
  
They spot Bosco and Faith walking into a diner, so they decide to join them.  
  
The fire and EMS squads are still reacting to the accident. Kim is on the roof of the house watching it snow on the traffic below. Alex walks up with two cups of coffee.  
  
Taylor: Brought you some coffee and company. Kim: Thanks. Taylor: You okay? Kim: I let Joey play in that same park with his friends. Taylor: Kim, it was a freak accident. Doesn't mean that you shouldn't let Joey play There. We see all sorts of things out there that horrify us. Just because Something happens like it did today, doesn't mean that we should give up Feeling like our kids are safe everytime they walk out the door. Kim: You're right. Thanks.  
  
The two of them stand and watch it snow. The city is blanketed in white.  
  
Faith walks in the door. Fred is waiting up.  
  
Fred: Where have you been? Faith: We were blowing off some steam by getting in a snowball fight. Fred: I was worried. Faith: Well don't. They'll call you if something happens. Fred: I don't want to be called, I don't want anything to happen to you.  
  
Faith gets mad and goes back to the bedroom. She doesn't want to be disturbed.  
  
Bosco and Faith are out on patrol.  
  
Faith: Charlie got straight A's. Bosco: Learned that from his mother I bet. Faith: I wish I could take the credit. He's always done before I get home, and in bed. Bosco: So Fred helps him with his homework? Faith: Yeah. Bosco: Well never the less, he takes after his mom. You're pretty smart. Faith: You think so? Bosco: Yeah. Faith: Thanks. Hey Boz, pull over. Bosco: Why? Faith: That guy just robbed that news stand.  
  
Bosco pulls over. Faith gets out and takes off down the street after the guy. Bosco drives down the street to cut him off.  
  
Faith: Police, stop!  
  
They guy keeps running. He turns the corner. Faith follows behind.  
  
Faith: I said stop!  
  
Bosco accelerates the cruiser and cuts the guy's retreat off. The guy turns down an alley. Bosco calls it in on the radio and then joins Faith in pursuit. They get to a dead end. The suspect tries to rush Faith. She tackles him to the ground and completes the arrest.  
  
Bosco: Not too smart running from the cops. Faith: Hey look at this, a concealed weapon. Bosco: Running from the cops after armed robbery, really not too bright are you? Faith: Nope, he's not. He ran.  
  
Sully and Davis were stuck in traffic. Sully blows the horn.  
  
Sully: What the hell is going on? It's 8 oclock! Davis: I don't know. Sully: Somebody better get their ass moving! Central: 55 Charlie Central. We have shots fired 349 W. 108th Davis: 10-4 Central. (flips on the lights) How the hell we gonna get there. Sully: Watch!  
  
Sully cuts out to the sidewalk and goes up to another street. They head over from there. When they arrive on the scene they find a guy laying in a pool of blood, but no shooter. They call for a bus.  
  
Sully: 55 Charlie to Central. We are at the location, no shooter. Central: Copy that Charlie. Davis: Dead guy, no witnesses. No shooter in the area. Sully: Yep. Looks like we'll just have to wait on him to come back to us. Davis: Looks like it.  
  
Kim and Taylor are stocking the bus. The night has been slow for them. It is time for them to get off.  
  
Kim: Well, see you tomorrow. Taylor: Yeah. It's supposed to warm up. Kim: I heard. That'll be good. Taylor: Yeah.  
  
They walk off.  
  
Fred is waiting on Faith when she gets home.  
  
Fred: I got a surprise for you. Faith: Oh really, I like surprises. Fred: Follow me.  
  
Fred leads her to the bathroom. There is a bubble bath drawn. There are candles lit. There is also romantic music playing in the background (I Will Always Love You). They climb into the tub.  
  
Faith: This is nice. Fred: Nothing is any better for my wife. Faith: I love you Fred. Fred: I love you too.  
  
Faith starts singing along to the music. Fred hands her a single red rose.  
  
Fred: Happy Anniversary honey. Faith: Happy Anniversary to you too. I couldn't think of any other way that I would want To spend it. If this were my last night on earth, I wouldn't change a thing. Fred: Me either.  
  
The morning is really beautiful. The temperature has reached the mid 60s. Bosco is wearing just a uniform shirt, Faith is wearing her jacket.  
  
Bosco: Today is a day that I wouldn't mind foot patrol. Faith: Are you serious? You hate foot patrol. Bosco: I know, but it's beautiful today. Faith: I know.  
  
Kim and Taylor are enjoying the weather. They are called to the park for a heart attack. Then they are just driving around.  
  
Doc and Carlos are out driving around. They get a call to the subway. They respond but it was a false alarm.  
  
Sully and Davis are driving around too.  
  
Sully: Nothing like a good warm spring day. Davis: I know. I wish it was always this warm. Sully: That would be a near perfect world. Davis: I know.  
  
They continue driving on.  
  
Bosco and Faith are driving up Amsterdam. They hear an alarm. They then see a guy in a black ski mask running from the bank.  
  
Faith: 55 David to Central we have a bank robbery at the 1st National on Amsterdam. We Are in pursuit. Suspect wearing black coat, ski mask, black pants. He's headed N. On Amsterdam. Central: Copy that 55 David.  
  
Bosco speeds up Amsterdam to catch the suspect. He ducks between buildings.  
  
Central: Suspect between buildings headed towards 109th.  
  
Bosco drives back the alley.  
  
Davis: Yokas, we're headed your way. Faith: Copy that.  
  
They get to a narrow spot in the alley. Bosco: We're gonna have to go after him on foot. Faith: Be careful.  
  
Sully, Davis, Bosco, and Faith head back the alley. They run after the suspect. They get to a turn, there are three alleys.  
  
Sully: Which one did he go up? Faith: I don't know. Sully: We're gonna have to split up. Faith you go that way. Bosco, there. Davis follow Me. Good luck!  
  
They each head in their separate directions after the suspect.  
  
Doc and Carlos respond to an MVA on Arthur. They transport the victims to the hospital and continue driving around.  
  
Faith reaches a yard. There is a dumpster. She radios her location into the other units. She sees movement from behind the dumpster.  
  
Faith: Police, throw your weapon and come out with your hands where I can see them!  
  
Bosco is heading towards Faith's location. The suspect comes out from behind the dumpster but opens fire. Faith returns fire.  
  
Bosco: Central, we have shots fired! Alleyway on 95th.  
  
Bosco rounds the corner as the suspect falls.  
  
Bosco: Faith, you okay?  
  
She turns around. Her face is white. She drops to the ground.  
  
Bosco: Faith! Central we need a bus on a rush at this location. Officer down! I repeat Officer down!  
  
Sully and Davis come running. Bosco runs over to Faith.  
  
Bosco: Oh my God! Faith, talk to me, where you hit? You gotta talk to me. Faith: (real weak) Bosco. Bosco: Oh shit! Help me get this off.  
  
Sully pulls the jacket off. They see bullet holes in her vest. There is blood everywhere.  
  
Bosco: Son of a bitch fired armor piercers! Faith: I'm not going to make it. Bosco: Yes you are. Stick with us. Keep talking to me. I'm not going to let you die. Taylor and Kim come running back the alley with the backboard.  
  
Kim: Oh my God! What happened? Bosco: Help her! Taylor: We gotta scoop and run. Kim: Sully, we're gonna need you to drive. Sully: Sure. Davis, Bosco, escort us in. And keep us going fast.  
  
They pull out with the lights and sirens going. Bosco was driving the RMP.  
  
Davis: You gotta slow up man. Bosco: If I slow up, she could die. I can't have that hanging on my head. Davis: Step on it man.  
  
They are going at least 50 mph down the streets.  
  
Kim and Taylor are in the back of the bus working on Faith.  
  
Taylor: Faith, we need you to stay with us. Keep your eyes open. Kim: Line's in. Get on the phone with Mercy. Taylor: We're about 3 minutes out. Kim: (taps Faith) Faith, wake up? Taylor: She's crashing! (hangs up the phone) Pupils unresponsive. Kim: Sully step on it! Taylor: BP's falling. Pulse weak.  
  
Sully: (on the radio) Bosco, step on it!  
  
Taylor: I'm going to intubate. Kim: We don't have time. VFIB Taylor: Get an amp of eppy in. Charge the paddles to 200. Kim: 200, clear! Taylor: Tube's in! Kim: Still VFIB. 300, clear!  
  
They get to the ambulance bay. Bosco pulls the doors open. Taylor is performing chest compressions.  
  
Kim: 36 year old female. Multiple gun shots to the chest and abdomen. BP 60/37, pulse Weak. Intubated on the bus. Had to open crash cart. She's been done for about 4 Minutes.  
  
They get Faith into a trauma room where the doctors and nurses take over. Proctor flushes the crew out of the room, but they all stand at the window watching in horror.  
  
Doctor: Get the crash cart! Nurse: She's losing a lot of blood. Doctor: Get me 6 units, someone call surgery she's gotta get up there. Nurse: Pulse is dropping! VFIB! Doctor: Charge the paddles to 300. Clear!  
  
The shock jolts Faith's body. There is a weak heart rate.  
  
Doctor: Let's get her upstairs!  
  
They rush out of the room for the elevator.  
  
Bosco: How is she? Proctor: I don't know. I really don't know. Bosco: Oh my God! Faith, please pull through.  
  
They watch as Faith is put in the elevator.  
  
Fred hears a knock on the door. He opens it.  
  
Visitor: Mr. Yokas.  
  
Fred looks at the uniform. It was the Police Chaplain and the Shift Sergeant.  
  
Fred: Oh God! No. Sgt: We need you to come with us. Fred: Is she okay? Sgt: We need you to come with us. It's up to you whether or not you bring the kids. Fred: Give me a minute please.  
  
Fred goes back the hall. He brings the children out. They all leave for the hospital.  
  
Kim and Taylor call into the station to inform them of the incident. They stay at the hospital. Sully, Davis, and Bosco are all sitting in the waiting room. Taylor and Kim bring them coffee. Bosco is crying.  
  
Sully: Bosco, you can't blame yourself. I was senior officer and I slit you all up. It's My fault. Bosco: She did her job. Sully: She's gonna be okay. Bosco: You don't know that! No one does! (he puts his hands on top of his head).  
  
Kim walks over.  
  
Kim: Bosco. You did all you could. Now it's in God's hands.  
  
She takes his hand in hers. She starts a prayer. Everyone else joins in. As they finish the Chaplain enters with Fred and the family.  
  
Fred: Bosco, what happened? Bosco: She got shot. Fred: Oh God. Bosco: She's in surgery.  
  
Surgeon: I need suction. Bullet pierced the liver. There is extensive damage. Nurse: She's turning blue doctor.  
  
The surgeon checks.  
  
Surgeon: A bullet pierced her lung. I'm gonna need help in here!  
  
Another surgeon joins him in the OR.  
  
Nurse: Stats are dropping. Surgeon: The hole in her lung is almost repaired. Nurse: Doctor. We're losing her!  
  
Faith could see a bright white light. She shielded her eyes.  
  
Voice: Faith, follow me. Faith: Where are we going? Voice: To look at your life. Faith: Am I dead? Voice: No. Faith: Then where am I?  
  
She got no answer. She found herself in her home growing up. Her mom was taking care of her and her brother. Her dad had been out drinking again. He came home. He was in a bad mood. She watched as he hit her mother. Then watched as he left, never to be seen again.  
  
Voice: Remember that? Faith: Yeah, I couldn't help her.  
  
She is shown on her high school graduation day. She was proud of herself. There she was standing next to Fred. She saw when he proposed to her. She watched as she gave birth to Emily, and Charlie. She saw her first day of the police academy.  
  
Faith: Oh my God Bosco! He's going to be worried sick. And Fred, and the kids. I'm Letting so many people down.  
  
Surgeon: I need 2 more units type specific. Nurse: It's online. Surgeon: Something's still wrong. Nurse: VFIB! Surgeon: Charge the paddles to 350. Clear.  
  
The voltage jolts her again.  
  
Voice: We aren't finished yet.  
  
She watched as she graduated the academy. Her first day of work. The day that she found out she had cancer. When Fred kicked her out of the house. When she kicked him out of the house. She watched the day that Bosco got shot.  
  
Voice: You remember all of this so well. Faith: I don't want to remember anymore. I want to go back. Voice: You must follow me.  
  
She saw September 11th all over again. She watched in horror as the Trade Center collapsed. She watched Bosco helping people out of the rubble. She watched herself helping people. It was a dreadful day. She watched as Emily lay in the hospital with a drug induced coma. Then she saw earlier in the day. She saw the whole pursuit unfold again. She watched as the suspect came out from behind the dumpster. She saw herself turn towards Bosco. She watched the pain in his face as she fell. She remembered hearing him screaming. She heard Taylor and Kim just before she crashed on the bus. She saw everyone sitting in the waiting room.  
  
Faith: Oh my God. Am I going to die? Voice: I can't tell you that. Faith: Please! I have four people whom I love, they need me. Voice: It's not up to me to decide. Faith: Then who? Who decides? (she's crying) Voice: I don't know. Faith: Please!!!!!!!!!  
  
Suregon: Charge the paddles to 400. Clear!  
  
Faith: If I'm going to die, I need to see them again. I need to tell them they will be okay. Voice: I can allow you to see them again. But I still can't tell you how your story ends. Faith: Please, let me see them. Voice: Okay.  
  
The first face she sees is Bosco  
  
Faith: Hey Boz. I wanted to tell you that you have been a great partner. The best I could Have hoped for. I wish I could have been there for you more. I know, I put up With a lot of your stuff. I'm sorry. I love you like a brother. I always will. I'll Always be around if you need me. You know that. I'm here for you. Watching out For you. I'm here.  
  
Voice: Is that all you needed to say to him? Faith: Yeah. Voice: Okay.  
  
Faith sees Charlie next.  
  
Faith: Hey sport. How are you? I'm sorry that I haven't been around much. That Doesn't mean that I don't love you. I will always love you. You are my little Boy. You have to be strong for your sister. Don't worry about me, I'll be alright. I promise. I'll be there whenever you need me. I love you.  
  
Faith is crying.  
  
Faith: This is the hardest thing that I've ever done in my life. Voice: Good byes never come easy. Faith: I'm not saying Good Bye. Voice: Your daughter is waiting.  
  
Faith: Emily honey. Hey. I still owe you that shopping trip up town. I'm sorry for Everything that I've done in my life. I hope that you don't hate me because I was Never around. I wanted to be. Believe me. You need to help your brother out. And your dad needs your help too. I promise that whenever you need me, I will Be here for you. I love you sweetie. I always will.  
  
Faith: Oh God. Fred. Voice: Go on.  
  
Faith: Hi honey. I know that we've had our ups and downs. Sometimes it may have Seemed like there were more downs. We have two beautiful children. What we Share, no one can take away from us. I'm sorry for all of the difficulties that we've Had. They only made us stronger people. I love you. I will always love you. We'll get through this. I promise. I love you.  
  
Voice: Has all been said? Faith: Yeah. I think so. Please tell me I'm not going to die.  
  
The scene is now the operating room. Faith sees herself on the table.  
  
Faith: Oh my God!  
  
She looks at the clock. She sees all of the blood. She hears the alarm on the heart monitor. The crew still sits in the waiting room. It is now 1:30. Fred is restless.  
  
Fred: Why won't they tell us anything? Chaplain: It's a trial for us all. They are doing the best they can. This is all in God's Hands now.  
  
Charlie is asleep on a chair.  
  
Charlie: Mommy. I love you too.  
  
Fred and Bosco sit up and look. Charlie is still sound asleep. Then they hear Emily.  
  
Emily: Mommy, I'm sorry for all that I've put you through. No mom, please don't go.  
  
She's crying in her sleep. Bosco begins to silently pray. Fred looks at Bosco.  
  
Fred: This isn't your fault. Bosco: I know.  
  
The surgeon comes out of the doors. Fred wakes the kids.  
  
Surgeon: Mr. Yoaks.  
  
Fred's heart sinks deep in his chest. He fears the next words that will come from the surgeon's mouth. He clings tight to Emily and Charlie's hands. Kim is standing beside Bosco. Taylor is beside Davis who is standing beside Sully. Next to him is the Chaplin  
  
Fred: How is she? Surgeon: The bullets did damage to her liver, pierced her lung. And there was damage To her heart. I'm sorry.  
  
Fred falls to his knees. He is crying. Bosco turns to Kim's shoulder. She too is crying. Sully walks down the hallway. He goes down to the Chapel in the hospital. Davis and Taylor embrace. Each of them can't believe what they just heard. Fred tkes the kids into his arms.  
  
Charlie: Mommy! Come back. Mommy! (bawling as if he had just had a nightmare) Emily: Mommy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do all of that stuff. Mommy, please don't Leave me. Mommy.  
  
Fred is still on his knees. The message that Faith said to him enters his mind.  
  
Fred: We shared good time babe. It was all good. I wouldn't have missed them for The world.  
  
Bosco sees Faith. Bosco: No Faith, I can't let you leave. Faith, come back. Please come back. (crying) I Don't know what to do without you. Come back. Please.  
  
Kim is crying. She remembered some of the conversations that she had shared with Faith. She then saw when they had brought her in. She realized how precious life was.  
  
Taylor and Davis cried in each other's arms. Davis had learned a lot from Faith. Taylor recalled the day the two met. She couldn't shake the tears from her eyes.  
  
Sully was in the Chapel. He was crying.  
  
Sully: God. This was all my fault. I sent her up that direction. Why her? She had a Family. Why couldn't you have taken me? Me Lord! Me!  
  
Fred and the kids were taken back to see Faith one last time. She lay on a table. The nurses had cleaned her up. Her red hair was pushed off to the side of her face. She was pale. Fred knelt down beside her. The kids stood there. Emily took her mom's hand.  
  
Emily: Mommy, I never meant to hurt you. I love you.  
  
She runs out of the room. Bosco is standing there. She runs to Bosco's arms. He is still crying. He holds onto her as she cries.  
  
Charlie walks up and kisses her on the cheek.  
  
Charlie: I'll be strong Mommy, I promise.  
  
Fred takes Faith's hand. He rubs the back of it with his own. He runs his hand down her cheek. He's crying.  
  
Fred: Why? Why? Faith, I love you. Why?  
  
Fred breaks down. Bosco enters with Emily. Fred sees him.  
  
Bosco: Can I? Fred: Sure Bosco. You meant so much to her.  
  
Bosco walks over to her. Tears are rolling down his face.  
  
Bosco: It shouldn't have ended this way. You should still be standing here with us. It Shouldn't have ended this way.  
  
Fred stands up. He and Bosco embrace for the first time in all the years they have known each other.  
  
Bosco: I am so sorry Fred. Let me know if I can help out at all. I will do anything you Need me to. Fred: Thanks Bosco.  
  
The Chaplin walks into the room.  
  
Chaplin: Let us bow our heads in prayer.  
  
The five of them held hands and bowed their heads in prayer. Each thanked God for the time that they got to spend on the earth with her. They then all said a final goodbye and returned to the waiting room. The mood was still somber. Kim had gone down to the Chapel to pray. It was like the day Bobby died all over again. Sully was down there crying. Kim walked over to him and put her arms around him  
  
Kim: It wasn't your fault. Sully: I picked the alley that each of us went down. Kim: You couldn't have known that the guy was there waiting on her. For all you know He was waiting on any one of you to turn that corner. Don't blame yourself. The Lord has a purpose for everything he does in this world.  
  
Sully couldn't argue with Kim's words. She was right. It just as easily could have been him or Bosco or Davis. He and Kim sat and prayed for some time. Each lit a candle in memory of Faith.  
  
Fred and the kids returned home for the first time. It seemed so empty. Fred gets out the photo albums. He flips through them with the kids. (I Will Always Love You plays again) He sits there and tells the kids about each picture. Eventually they fade off to sleep. The lights fade out and so does the song.  
  
Jimmy is watching the news in his apartment.  
  
News Reporter: We have a tragic story to report today. NYPD Patrol Officer Faith Yokas was killed yesterday in the line of duty. She was chasing a Robbery suspect when she was fatally shot by armor piercing bullets. She was taken to Angel of Mercy hospital where she was pronounced Dead shortly after 1 AM. As you can see the flag here at the 55th Precinct is flying at half staff. The mayor ordered that all city buildings Fly their flags in this manor early this morning at a news conference. Mayor: Good morning. It is with a heavy heart that I must make this announcement This morning. NYPD Patrol Officer Faith Yokas was shot and killed Yesterday while performing her daily duties. I am requesting that all Public buildings within the city fly their flags at half mast out of honor To a true American hero.  
  
News Reporter: Funeral Arrangements are still being made. It is my understanding that The mayor will be in attendance. Officer Yokas leaves behind a husband And two children. She was 36. Jimmy: Kim, why didn't you tell me? Kim: I couldn't last night. Jimmy: I am so sorry. Kim: Yeah.  
  
Bosco heads into the station. He has taken a few days off, but he went in to clean out Faith's locker. It was a hard task for him. The desk Sergeant gave him the combination to her lock. He took out a cardboard box and began to remove her belongings. He put some extra clothes in the box, and her shampoo and soap. He looked at her uniform that was hanging on the hook. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't take it. Sully walked in and saw Bosco just sitting in front of Faith's locker.  
  
Sully: Need any help? Bosco: I can't do this.  
  
Sully walks over and begins to help pack Faith's things into the box. There are pictures of Charlie and Emily and Fred. Bosco looks, there is a picture of him and Faith taken the first day that they worked together. He holds it in his hands.  
  
Bosco: I remember this. (showing the picture to Sully) Sully: So do I.  
  
All that's left is Faith's belt. Bosco takes it to the Lieutenant.  
  
Bosco: Where do you want me to put this Lieu? Lieu: I'll take it. You okay? Bosco: I'll never be okay. I'll never get another partner like her again. Lieu: You going to be able to drive 55 David in the funeral? Bosco: I'd rather walk with Fred and the kids. Lieu: Okay, I'll have someone else take it then. Bosco: Thanks boss. Lieu: Go home and get some rest. You look like you need it.  
  
Sully walks into the Lieutenant's office after Bosco leaves.  
  
Sully: It was my fault Lieu. Lieu: You can't blame this on yourself. Sully: I'm the one who split us up. I sent her down that alley. Lieu: Don't go beating yourself up over this. Bad things happen to great people. It's just Tough to face the fact when it's one of your friends. Sully: Yeah. Thanks Lieu.  
  
Sully walks out of the office and back into the locker room. Davis is changing for shift. He has his black band around his badge. Sully stops and looks at it. He walks back over to Bosco who is again sitting in front of Faith's locker. He hands him an envelope.  
  
Bosco: What's this? Sully: I made copies of all of the pictures that I had of you and Faith. Bosco: Thanks Sully. Sully: I'll see you at the funeral okay? Bosco: Yeah. Sully: If you need anything, call me. Bosco: Thanks.  
  
Bosco walks out with the box in his hand. He heads to Faith's apartment. He knocks on the door. Fred answers.  
  
Bosco: I thought that you might want her stuff. Fred: Thanks Bosco, want to come in? Bosco: No, I really need to get going. Fred: See you tomorrow then. Bosco: Yeah.  
  
Bosco turns and walks down the hall. He doesn't look back. He heads to his mom's bar.  
  
Rose: What's the matter Maurice, you look like you lost your only friend in the world. Bosco: I did ma. (crying) I did. Rose: Faith? Bosco: Yeah. She was shot and killed. Rose: I'm so sorry honey.  
  
He cries on her shoulder. He can't believe it. It is still numbing to him.  
  
The church is packed with hundreds of police officers, the squad members of the 55, fire and EMS. Faith's white casket is at the front of the Church. The American flag is draped over it. Bosco enters and walks to the front. Fred and the kids follow behind. Finally the pallbearers enter. Among them, Davis, Sully, and Gusler. Everyone is seated and the funeral begins.  
  
Priest: .Yea, though I shall walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear No evil for thou art with me.  
  
Bosco's thoughts return to his time with Faith. (The Calling Where ever You Will Go plays) He sees them in the academy. He sees their first day. He remembers the first call they ever got. He looks back at when he found out that she had cancer. And all the days that she had kept him out of trouble.  
  
Priest: Thy rod and thy staff they comfort me... Surely goodness and mercy shall Follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever.  
  
The service ends. Everyone files outside. The police, fire, and EMS form into lines. The pallbearers exit the church with the casket.  
  
Sgt: Present!  
  
All of the uniforms salute as the pallbearers carry the casket to the black horse drawn funeral carriage. 55 David is parked in front of it, the color guard and bagpipers in front of that. The bagpipers begin "Amazing Grace" as they begin marching down the street towards the cemetery. Fred, Emily, Charlie, and Bosco walk behind the funeral carriage with the pallbearers. They are followed by the fire and EMS squad and then hundreds of police officers in dress uniforms, each with the black band on their badge. The lights of 55 David have been turned on. Thousands of people line the street to watch the funeral. Most everyone holds a small American flag. Some of the children salute as the procession passes them.  
  
They march into the cemetery. 55 David is parked about 100 feet away. The honor guard marches to the gravesite. There is a rifle crew that is to the other side. Everyone fills in around the grave. The pallbearers carry the casket over to the grave.  
  
Sgt: Salute!  
  
Echo taps is played. Followed by a rifle salute.  
  
Sgt: Honor guard.  
  
The honor guard steps back.  
  
The flag is being folded. It is handed to the Captain of the NYPD. He carries it to Fred.  
  
Captain: Your wife served valiantly. You should be proud. Fred: I am.  
  
The Captain steps back and salutes. The radio in the car comes across.  
  
Central: 55 David 1. (silence) 55 David 1 (silence follows again) 55 David 1 is 10-64.  
  
Bosco's eyes fill with tears. He realizes that Faith will never be on duty again. The bag pipers begin to play America the Beautiful. Faith's casket is lowered into the grave. Emily and Charlie each drop a white lily on top. Fred follows by dropping a white rose. They step back from the casket.  
  
Sgt: Salute!  
  
The police, fire and EMS crews salute as the family is escorted away from the gravesite. (The Calling Where ever you Will Go resumes play) The scene pans out to a flag over the cemetary. 


End file.
